


I Don't Hate You

by chickenxwings



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Ethel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Omega Verse, Omega!Mildred, Teen Romance, kinda angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenxwings/pseuds/chickenxwings
Summary: Ethel/Mildred Omegaverse AU in which Ethel thought Mildred was a beta.
Relationships: Ethel Hallow/Mildred Hubble
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	I Don't Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic please bear with me and I hope y'all like it

Mildred and Ethel are at it again, bickering as usual over some stupid mistake brought by Mildred. When things got a bit out of hand, Ethel moved towards Mildred and grabbed her by the collar then punched Mildred right in the face. Mildred fell onto her butt, clutching at her nose, Mildred's eyes widened as blood dripping out.

Maud, Enid, and Felicity rushed towards them; Enid pushed Ethel away from Mildred, then Felicity wrapped her arms around Ethel to stop her from punching the bloodied beta, while Maud was helping Mildred get up and offered a handkerchief to the poor girl.

"What the hell were you doing Ethel?!" Felicity said, still clinging to Ethel. "You could get expelled!"

Ethel tried to get away from Felicity's grasp and succeeded. Ethel exhaled sharply as she glared daggers at Mildred. 

"You stupid idiot, it's all your fault!" Ethel screamed at Mildred's face. "You shouldn't have come here in the first place! Or you shouldn't have been born!" 

Mildred was about to cry but stopped herself from crying in front of Ethel Hallow of all people. She doesn't want to show her weakness to the alpha, and even to her best friends. 

"That's enough, Ethel! Leave Mildred alone!" Enid growled as she moved to Mildred's side, placing a hand on Mildred's shoulder. 

"It's not Mildred's fault for putting the wrong ingredient on her cauldron." 

"Face it, she's a lost cause." Ethel snarled as Felicity clutched on Ethel's arm, in case Ethel attacks again. Ethel pointed her index finger at Mildred. "You're a disgrace to this school, beta!" 

Enid snorted as she stood in front of Ethel, "Felicity is also a beta, Ethel, and being an alpha won't do you any good. I don't fucking care if you are high and mighty, little miss perfect alpha; I would take you down if you lay a finger again on our friend." 

Ethel frowned at them, while Felicity tried to calm Ethel but the alpha is hard-headed and awful.

"Bring it on, Nightshade." Ethel challenged Enid, ready to take her down but Maud interrupted.

"Stop it both of you!" Maud said as both alphas stopped on their tracks. Enid turned to look at her friends and her expression softened as she looked at Mildred with tears streaming down her face. 

Ethel retracted herself and felt something weird. The sight of Mildred crying made her feel a bit guilty for hurting and making her cry. 

"Are you alright, Mildred?" Maud asked softly and Mildred offered her a small smile and nodded. 

"I'm fine." Mildred said quietly as she wiped her nose with Maud's handkerchief. "Thank you for this and I promise to give it back to you as soon as I'm done washing it."

"Don't worry, Millie. You can keep it." 

"I'm sorry it was all my fault. Ethel's right, I'm a disgrace to this school and to my family name." Mildred scoffs, "I'm no good." Mildred smiled bitterly and dropped her head, staring at the ground as she walked away from her coven. 

"Where are you going?" Enid asks, their faces etched with concern, except for Ethel of course. Well deep inside Ethel is kind of worried for Mildred but she doesn't want others know that. 

Mildred halted, not facing the girls, "In my room. Please don't follow me." 

As Mildred is on her way to her room, she felt herself dotting with sweat. She shuddered and her body felt hot and heavy. Am I sick? Mildred thought as she rushed to her room; jumping on her bed then wrapped herself in her blanket. A stab of pain wracked through Mildred's body, her whole body is aching with need. Mildred panicked and an absolute mess right now when she realised there is something wrong with her. 

"Oh no..." 

———— 

When Mildred walked out; Enid Nightshade once again threatened Ethel that if ever Ethel tries to hurt Mildred again, Enid is going to end her life. Of course Ethel didn't even flinch or frantic of Enid, she just snorted. Maud and Enid walked to the other direction, leaving their best friend alone to respect Mildred's decision. Ethel decided to come and apologise to Mildred. 

Ethel Hallow's feet brought her outside of Mildred's room when she picked up a scent. She took a cautious sniff of the air, utterly confused by what was steadily burning its way through her body. Ethel heard a soft moan and decided to turn the knob and slowly stepped into the room. There she sees Mildred curling up on her bed, clutching under the covers, her pale skin flushed and covered in a layer of sweat, her brown hair disheveled and plastered to her face. Ethel Hallow stood like a statue. She can't believe what she's seeing right now. She was shocked and confused, she thought Mildred was a beta.

"You're an omega?" Ethel blurted out. "And you're in heat!" 

Mildred's head snapped; eyes widened, pupils fully dilated. Her mouth popped open in surprise as she glanced up at Ethel. "W-What are you doing here?" 

Ethel swallowed, her mouth is absolutely dry but she managed to reply, "I'm here to apologi—"

"Ethel, you can't be in here!" Mildred cut her off, her voice husky and in pain. 

Ethel clenched her jaw, taking a deep breath. The tantalizing scent made her dizzy in a good way and it made her want to claim Mildred right here, right now— Ethel mentally slapped herself at her own thoughts. Mildred stood up from her bed and tried to push Ethel out of her room but Ethel stayed still. Mildred lost her strength and is about to collapse but Ethel managed to hold her close, and Mildred was leaning onto Ethel like her life depending on it. 

Ethel carried her to the bed and carefully placed Mildred down. Ethel felt like she could barely breathe so she sat beside Mildred. Ethel could feel how warm her face was. 

"Ethel..." Mildred called out. 

Ethel swallowed, "Mildred, you're an omega." she said, stating the obvious. "I can't believe you're an omega!" 

"N-No..."

"Don't be so ridiculous." 

There was a minute of silence before Mildred spoke. 

"I-" Ethel cut her off this time. "Shut up and sit on my lap. I know you can't control yourself anymore so let me take care of you." And with that said, Mildred slowly moved and placed herself on Ethel's lap, staring deep into Ethel's piercing blue eyes. Ethel clenched her jaw; the tiny bit of control Ethel had been able to maintain completely snapped. Ethel felt a wave of possessiveness when a thought came up as other alphas gathered and would try to take Mildred away from her. Ethel growled, as Mildred let out a tiny squeak. She knew her alpha instinct is in control, Ethel doesn't want Mildred with another alpha knowing that the latter was an omega. Ethel would do anything to make Mildred hers. 

Scenting. 

Scenting is something that is very intimate, only done among couples and would make other alphas and omegas to leave them alone. Ethel wanted Mildred to possess a scent like her and vice versa. It would resemble that they were like a couple. 

"Let us scent each other, Mildred Hubble." Ethel said softly, smiling widely at Mildred who was frowning and stared at Ethel with a confused look. 

"Why?"

"Because you're mine." Ethel leaned closer to Mildred, tilting Mildred's head aside, exposing her scent glands. "And I'm yours." 

Mildred's mouth dropped, she can't believe what she just heard. Ethel Hallow confessed to her or what she thought. As Mildred recovers, she place her hands on Ethel's shoulders. "What are you saying? You don't even like me." 

"I thought so too." 

"What's this, a change of heart? Or is it because I'm an omega?" 

Ethel sighed, wrapping her arms around Mildred's waist. "Trust me when I say I don't hate you." 

"Trust huh? The last time I trusted you was when you betrayed me after I gave you the wishing star and you wishing being a hero, saving the school and then it backfired and almost destroyed the whole school." Mildred exhaled sharply before continuing, "I can't trust you knowing you'll just going to hurt my feelings and betray me again." 

"No, I won't betray you. Not anymore." Ethel reassured Mildred and the omega relaxed. "Trust me, Mildred." 

Mildred nodded, Ethel once again commanded Mildred to tilt her head to the side and the omega obliged. Ethel gently nudged Mildred's scent glands, and Mildred's scent burst out. She really smells truly lovely and sweet like cinnamon. Ethel continued to snuggle on Mildred's scent gland, listening to Mildred murmured in satisfaction. Ethel then ran her face, hair, and own neck against Mildred, ensuring that she smelled like the brunette. At that point she pulled back, watching Mildred's soft expression. Mildred certainly didn't appear as apprehensive as Ethel seemed to be. She didn't appear to be anxious by any stretch of imagination. Her eyes were shut and she was grinning somewhat. Mildred opened her eyes when she realised that Ethel was already done scenting her. Now it's Mildred's turn to scent mark Ethel. 

Mildred began rubbing up against Ethel's scent glands. She inhaled when Ethel's fragrance came out. Ethel was having a difficult time attempting to control herself. Mildred's room was currently loaded up with her and Mildred's scents. As Mildred rubbed up against her scent glands, Ethel felt dizzy. Ethel's eyes busted open when she felt something damp lapping against her scent gland and she realised that Mildred was licking her neck. Ethel couldn't stop groaning when she felt Mildred nibbled on her. It felt so great. Furthermore, Mildred had the most alluring scent she ever smelled. Ethel lost control and pulled Mildred into a deep kiss, pouring all her feelings into it, ignoring the taste of blood. Ethel reminded herself to apologise to the brunette. Mildred moaned, kissing Ethel back with passion. They pulled back panting and catching their breath, their foreheads leaning against each other. 

"Do you really mean it?" Mildred whispered, as her finger drawing circles around Ethel's arm. Ethel knew what she meant so she gave Mildred a warm smile. 

"Of course I do, and I'm sorry for saying bad things to you and for punching you earlier." Ethel said with sincerity and guilt in her voice. "I regret everything I said. You're not a disgrace, in fact, it's the opposite. It's just that I've been jealous of you. Jealous of everything you have."

Mildred chuckled, "What? It's me who should be jealous because you're so great at everything, Ethel. You even have siblings who loves you deeply while I'm an only child." 

"Well at least you have a mother that loves you deeply." 

"Ethel, if you only knew that you have a sister like Esmeralda who acts like a mother to you and Sybil. It doesn't matter if your mum doesn't give you attention. You have your sisters, Felicity," Mildred paused for a second, "And me. We're always here for you. You don't have to beat yourself anymore. You just have to let us in." 

Ethel felt her heart burst with love as Mildred told her. Ethel never felt this way before. "Do you really mean that?" 

"Absolutely!" Mildred chirped. 

"Mildred?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome, Ethel." Mildred placed her head onto the crook of Ethel's neck and whispered, "I love you." 

Upon hearing those words, Ethel's heart was pounding, her face flushed red and felt her body heat up. Ethel picked up Mildred and gently laid her down the bed, she leaned down and crashed her lips against Mildred's in a heated kiss. Ethel pulled away and started kissing and nipping on Mildred's neck. She sucked her neck, leaving a mark. Mildred moaned at the sensation, wrapping her arms around Ethel's neck. 

Piercing blue met soft brown, "I love you too." Ethel said softly, and Mildred felt a smile formed on her face. She pulled Ethel down to give her a soft and gentle kiss and then Mildred fell asleep. 

Ethel smiled at the sight of Mildred falling asleep after kissing. She laid down beside Mildred, wrapping a protective arm around the brunette. Ethel glanced once again at Mildred as she tenderly kissed the omega's forehead before sleep took over her.


End file.
